Keep Your Enemies Closer
by PhantomShi
Summary: Duo&HeeroDuo is the boy who sits in the bathroom to do his homework while Heero is the mysterious new kid who everyone seems to be drawn to. What is it that everyone likes about Heero? And why did he pick Duo to befriend of all people?


Duo looked up as the bathroom door opened slowly with a girl peeking her head in. She was wearing a short plaid skirt that was bright blue and a black tight tank top that showed off her curves. Her eyes were lined in black eyeliner and simple black combat boots covered her feet. He stared in disbelief as she entered, unfazed with him on the floor next to the largest stall. She entered the stall next to the door and closed the entrance to it just seconds after. Duo was wordless as he waited to see if she would use the toilet or not and put his pen down in fear of dropping it on the floor. He held his breath as if waiting for anything to happen. He wasn't even sure why he was so worried about it. 

After a moment of rustling in the grey stall the girl emerged. Well, a guy now. Duo blinked in confusion as he saw the once girl look right at him. They were locked in a stare for what seemed like ages until the crazed blue eyes left his own. Without a word from the boy, Duo watched him leave. Not one to judge, Duo picked up his pen again and let out his breath. After all, he was the one who sat in the bathroom on class breaks to do his homework. He liked to be alone and most people would come into the bathroom to do their business and leave no sooner than they would come.

Silently Duo picked up his book and continued to read on a book assigned for his English class. It was his favorite class so far this term and he was positively excited to be reading books again rather than writing papers. His backpack was at his feet, exposing the other textbooks he carted around daily for college. His highlighter was pinned behind his ear and came down occasionally to highlight things in the story he didn't understand. His black pen was now in his hands, unconsciously being beat against the yellowed pages of the book his eyes were currently studying. Duo's hair was braided back in a typical fashion for himself and his blue eyes were drawn out with black eyeliner. His own combat boots, much like the girl's before, sat heavily on the floor and his black wife beater clung to his body to show what little body mass he held.

Suddenly, Duo checked his watch and smiled. "Class time," he whispered already picking up the mess he made daily on the floor. Then as he exited the bathroom, he wondered about the boy -or girl - he wasn't sure which now that had come into the bathroom. He'd never seen the person before and being at the school for two years now he knew most of the students. He figured the kid must be new or visiting the campus. Besides the fact, the person was both sexes to Duo right now, they were handsome and beautiful in both. He decided to put it aside and go to class, ready to ask the teacher his questions and get the next assignment for the book. He was much further along than the rest of the class and the teacher was often happy to give him extra credit and such to keep the unusually smart boy busy.

When Duo reached the door he knocked, realizing he was early and heard the usual call from inside. When Duo opened the door he quickly stopped. Before him was the boy from just moments earlier next to the teacher. Duo took a deep breath and walked over to join their quiet conversation. "Hey Mr. Sera. Who's your new friend?"

The teacher smiled, "Duo this is Heero, our new class addition. He comes from Japan!"

Duo paused to think for a moment. He didn't know any Japanese.

"I speak English if that is what you are mowing over in your head." The wild blue eyes rested on his own as Duo decided his English was easy to understand.

"Well, I'm Duo. It's nice to meet you."

"Duo, it turns out Heero lives next to you. Seeing as he doesn't have a car I was thinking you could give him a ride to class."

Duo thought it over right quick. He'd always come to school in the mornings and stayed all day but if Heero needed a ride, Duo would give him one. "Sure! Do you have another class after this?"

"No."

"I can take you home if you wish too! Usually I stay and hang out with John here but if you need to be home for anything than I'd be happy to take you."

"Thank you," Heero nodded in agreement of the boy's help.

Duo nodded and went to his seat, his questions about his book forgotten. In his mind was this Heero and how interesting he was. He noticed the boy followed and sat next to him in the back and pulled out a notebook. "Our class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so I guess I can give you a run down of what we're up to, ok?"

Heero nodded wordlessly and watched Duo begin to dig through his bag. "So do you always sit in the bathroom?"

Duo smiled at the question but nodded none the same. He had always sat in the bathroom. "And you? Are you always dressing like a girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, looking genuinely confused. He didn't know what Duo was talking about.

"I was on the floor when you went in there. You just asked if I sat there frequently…"

"Oh. I know what you are talking about. My skirt? That is under the pants I'm wearing. I just did it because I could."

Duo looked at Heero, not knowing what to say. "I don't even go that far man."

Heero quickly shook his head and changed the subject. "So about this book you are reading…"

Duo sat, amazed at how fast his friend adapted to the class. He raised his hand and had no idea what was going on but yet he continued to answer questions correctly. It confused Duo a lot that this boy knew so much. Everyone in class was talking to him over break and even the other majors talked to him. Duo didn't get to however, and it made him feel left out. He simply walked back into the classroom and sat down.

The teacher noticed and smiled, his heart going out to the boy. Duo hadn't many friends. He wasn't poor but not nearly as rich as the other kids and he was smarter than everyone too. Obviously he thought Heero might take on to everyone else in the same manner. It was obvious disappointment written on Duo's face and he opened the book and read a few sentences. Not seeming to be able to concentrate on it much, he fiddled with his hair and continued to try to read the pages.

There was nothing for the teacher to do. Duo was friendly enough but help wasn't something he readily excepted from people even if he was the boy's teacher. He looked at the clock and realized Duo hadn't stayed out to get his food and drink from the vending machines. He looked at his papers and noticed Duo had never been late to class, had 100 or better on everything he turned in and had never been absent. He also noted as something he personally watched, Duo had never been seen outside of school. No one knew where he lived, not having a phone and not a mailing address. It suddenly occurred to Mr. Sera the possibility of Duo being homeless.

Duo glanced up at the silent teacher, lost to his thoughts. "What's wrong Mr. Sera? You don't usually look so troubled."

The teacher smiled, "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to figure out why Heero knows so much."

Duo laughed suddenly and smiled brightly, "Yeah I'm wondering that too! I mean, no one can catch on that quick. I'll have to ask him when he gets back in!"

Both men quieted when the class came back in with an uproar of noise. Heero was right in the center of it all, talking to people in his native tongue and telling them what he said. The class was obviously excited.

When Heero came to sit he was instantly passed a note. It was awkward getting notes in college about anything but here was this white folded slip of paper that sat in front of him.

The writing was soft, bubbly and no doubtable from a girl. A few sat next to him on his right and didn't seem the type to write notes except Relena who was a complete moron according to him. Of course the girl was the daughter of the Senator and she got many of everything she ever wanted and had nice clothes. And a few horses, a sports car, her own apartment, and one of those new state of the art exercise bikes. Not that Duo cared what she had but the fact of the matter was that she was beyond stupid and got everything she ever wanted and he had to work his ass off and didn't get anything he wanted.

Life wasn't fair. Not to Duo anyhow.

He watched as Heero opened the letter and slowly read it to himself. Duo watched as Heero took out a black pen and wrote in almost calligraphic line a reply. He then folded up the paper neatly and gave it back to the pink clad girl. Duo watched Heero sit anxiously as he waited her reaction.

After seeing the shock written across her face, Duo suddenly wanted to know what Heero wrote that upset her so. Not being the pusher he didn't ask, instead he turned his attention to the teacher and tried not to let his curiosity get the better of him.

It was a few short minutes later that Duo himself got a note with the same line art written from Heero's obviously skilled hands. What would Heero write him anote for if they were less then four feet apart? He grew warm inside at the thought of getting a note himself and quickly unfolded the paper.

_Duo,_

_This girl who wrote in such girlish handwriting wanted me to go to a party with her on Friday. I simply told her I would be going with someone else. What kind of parties do American's throw? In Japan we can be quite wild and I would like to act accordingly._

_Heero._

Duo tried to hide his smile as he quickly scribbled a reply to Heero's question. He folded it back up and handed it to Heero.

_Heero,_

_American's are most-likely no different than Japanese. People I hear get rowdy but I honestly have no idea because I have never been to one. And who are you taking?_

_Duo._

Heero looked at Duo is disbelief. 'Duo has never been to a party? That's weird. No wonder Relena acted so.' This time Heero's reply took a minute to lay out on paper but when he was done he gave it to Duo quickly.

_Duo,_

_I told Relena we were going together. I hope you are not offended. I do not understand… You have never been to a party? I was involved in a lot back in Japan. If it is anything like I can show you how we party in Japan. OK?"_

_Heero._

Duo smiled to Heero and nodded a yes while slipping the paper into his pocket, their conversation was now over and the teacher was now taking homework. Duo turned to pull his out and gasped. 'Where is it? I was working on it earlier. Oh God!' Duo looked to Heero and then something caught his eye. Relena held a piece of paper which he decided must be his homework.

She had this evil look in her eye as she began to tear it apart. She tossed the paper into a trash can next to her desk just as the teacher approached her. She held out the paper on her desk and watched as he came closer to them.

"Duo?" the teacher asked, obviously concerned with the distraught look on the boy's face. "What is wrong?"

Duo looked at the teacher then behind him to Relena who motioned to her neck in a drawn out death cut to her thoat. He shuttered at the thought and quickly closed his eyes. 'What do I do?' he asked himself. Then he got an idea. "I was going to keep this one today. I am ahead after all and I don't want to show off in front of Heero here."

The teacher looked confused for a moment then nodded, "Alright. You do have a point. Well, we will see it next class then?"

"Sure thing teach!" Duo laughed off and turned to his desk and began to see how bad this would turn out if he went to the party with Heero. Maybe he wouldn't have to go if Duo was sick? That's it. He pulled a fresh piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a new note to Heero who was trying to read it as he wrote.

_Heero,_

_I can't go to the party. I don't feel good and I don't want everyone to get sick. Sorry man._

_Duo._

Heero frowned as he read Duo's words then a thought occurred to him. He wrote swiftly his thought to paper and handed it back.

_Duo,  
Today is Tuesday. I'm sure you'll feel better by then. You aren't going to stand me up man!_

_Heero.  
P.S.: Relena is a bitch. Don't worry about her. I'll protect you._

Duo didn't know what to think. He wasn't being hit on was he? When Heero said they were going together he thought as friends, but was Heero getting at more than that? And if so, was that why Relena was so upset? Duo could see just how bad Relena would make his life from here on out.


End file.
